


The Genius of Happiness

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Harry's newfound happiness at no longer being burdened by genius is disrupted by a realization.





	The Genius of Happiness

                Harrison Wells has convinced himself he’s happy with his intelligence no longer being a barrier in his life. A man with seven PhDs and the knowledge to create metahumans is awfully intimidating, isn’t it? He’s much more personable and relatable now, right?

                He’s content with how he is until it comes to running S.T.A.R. Labs. He no longer has any idea what’s going on or what people are talking about and Jesse is too busy being a hero to take over for him. He can’t step down now, not while they’re making progress on the metahuman front, but he can’t stay at the top with no idea what the hell is going on.

                Therapy is his first step and one he should have taken long ago. When his therapist asks him _who_ he’s trying to prove himself to, he’s taken aback. There had been that teacher who had bopped him on the head and called him the “dumbest child they’d ever had the misfortune to teach,” but, surely, he wouldn’t carry that all these years, would he? Then he remembered knocking on that teacher’s door years later and shoving several diplomas into their face. Petty. Stupid. Foolish. _Dumb_ Harrison Wells. Was that all it took? No. Once the accolades for his research started pouring in, the pressure was on to push the boundaries of knowledge and science and the universe. It was ego.

                And now he’s happy he’s no longer burdened by intelligence? In truth, he’s happy he’s no longer burdened by the expectations and speculation of others. He’s lost part of himself, a significant part of himself that has shaped his entire life. His happiness is shallow compared to the loss of everything he’s worked for. If he hadn’t been so smart, he wouldn’t have met his wife, wouldn’t have Jesse, wouldn’t have made friends on another Earth. He also might not have suffered and led Jesse into suffering, but that has shaped him, too. He commits to finding a better way. And finally accepting the blame for the terror he unleashed upon his Earth and Barry’s.

                It’s not until he’s speaking with a scientist who made a mistake that he understands what his acceptance has done. He’s able to, gently, guide the scientist back onto the right path without a second thought or a hint of confusion. He doesn’t even realize it until the scientist stares at him in confusion; rumor had it Wells had a traumatic brain injury and was no longer the man he once was, intelligence and all. It’s a stunning revelation and one that brings Harry’s joy back. He’s whole once more.


End file.
